Sweet Love
by ChanKyuNa
Summary: Tentang kisah cinta Sehun dan Hyerin... Summary gagal T T


Sweet Love

Author : YeppeoYoong_KyuNa

Title : Sweet Love

Genre : Romance, school life (tauk ah, buta soal genre.. ^_^)

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Choi Hyerin(OC)

Other Cast : Im Yoona, Cho Kyuhyun

Rated : T

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putih pucat berjalan-setengah berlari- menyusuri koridor kelas XII. Sebenarnya Sehun-namja tampan itu- masih kelas XI. Tapi yaah... dia ada 'urusan' dengan anak kelas XII. Langkah kaki jenjangnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu pertuliskan 'XII-B'. Seonsaengnim yang mengajar sudah keluar dari kelas, tapi ada beberapa anak yang masih betah di dalam kelas.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas XII-B mencari sosok yang dicarinya.

"Hyerin noona."

Hyerin yang sedang merapikan bukunya sambil mengobrol dengan Yoona-sahabat Hyerin- menoleh.

"Hai Sehun."

"Noona, kajja kita pulang bersama." Ajak Sehun yang sudah berdiri di samping bangku Hyerin.

Hyerin menatap yeoja cantik-Yoona- di sebelahnya, meminta persetujuan. Karena biasanya Hyerin dan Yoona pulang bersama. Kecuali jika Yoona pulang bersama Kyuhyun-namjachingunya.

"Gwaenchana, ikutlah. Aku juga ada janji dengan Kyuhyun oppa." Yeoja cantik itu mengangguk mengiyakan seraya tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, kajja Hunnie. Kami duluan Yoong." Hyerin melambaikan tangan ke arah Yoona.

"Ne, hati-hati Hyerin-ah, jangan ngebut Sehunnie."

"Oke noona, siip. Semoga kencanmu menyenangkan" Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kelas mereka.

Yoona hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu.

"Hai chagi, kajja. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Ajak Kyuyun yang baru sampai di kelas Yoona.

"Kajja oppa."

Kyuhyun dan Yoona meninggalkan kelas itu dengan senyuman yang terkembang di bibir masing-masing dan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan.

Sehun dan Hyerin berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Mereka terlibat dalam perbincangan seru dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Jika ada yang melihat pasti akan berpikiran bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan mereka sangat serasi. Tapi teman-teman mereka sudah tahu bagaimana kedekatan antara Hyerin dan Sehun.

"Silahkan masuk tuan putri." Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Hyerin.

"Haha, kau ada-ada saja Sehun. Gomawo"

Setelah Hyerin masuk, Sehun bergegas menutup pintu dan masuk mobil juga, duduk di kursi kemudi. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga mobil Sehun melaju meninggalkan sekolah. Membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai.

"Noona, apa kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Baiklah. Aku juga tak ada acara setelah ini."

"Gomawo noona." Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hyerin.

"Ne, cheonma."

Mobil hitam Sehun berhenti di sebuah taman.

"Wow, indah sekali Sehun." Hyerin menatap dengan binar di kedua matanya.

"Ne, disini memang indah. Apa kau suka noona?" tanya Sehun yang berdiri di samping Hyerin.

"Sangat suka."

Hyerin masih asik mengagumi keindahan taman itu. Sementara Sehun, ia sibuk mengagumi ciptaan tuhan yang berdiri di sampingnya yang menurutnya jauh lebih cantik dan indah dari pada taman ini.

"Menurutku kau jauh lebih indah Hyerin noona." Ucap Sehun yang masih asik menatap pemandangan yang terlampau indah untuk dilewatkan.

Blush

Rona merah tercetak jelas di wajah cantik Hyerin. Ia menunduk. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang meluap-luap. Jantungnya berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat.

"Kajja kita duduk disana." Sehun menunjuk bangku kosong di pinggir taman yang berhadapan langsung dengan danau yang indah.

Hyerin mengangguk. Sehun meraih tangan Hyerin, bermaksud menggandeng. Saat kedua tangan itu bersentuhan, keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang sama. Hangat dan nyaman.

Sehun dan Hyerin duduk di bangku tersebut. Pandangan mata mereka lurus ke depan. Menikmati pemandangan indah danau kecil itu. Namun kedua tangan mereka masih setia bertautan. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat melepasnya.

"Hyerin noona." Suara Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Hmm." Hyerin tak menoleh. Masih setia menatap panorama alam berupa genangan air jernih dengan bunga-bunga indah di sekitarnya. Menikmati belaian angin yang sedikit menerbangkan rambut panjangnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah lama menjadi seorang secret admirer."

Deg

Hyerin menoleh. Air mukanya berubah seketika.

"Aku menjadi secret admirer seorang yeoja cantik, manis, dan imut." Sehun melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Dia yeoja yang ramah, baik hati, pintar, dan mudah bergaul." Lanjut namja tampan itu lagi.

Hyerin was-was. Pasalnya, tak sedikit yeoja di sekolahnya yang mepunyai ciri-ciri seperti yang disebutkan Sehun.

"Kurasa aku menyukainya, ani aku mencintainya."

Jantung Hyerin berdetak semakin cepat. Hyerin menunduk. Ia takut. Takut menghadapi kenyataan jika Sehun menyukai yeoja lain. Hyerin memang sudah lama menyukai Sehun. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kecuali sahabatnya, Yoona.

Tanpa sadar tangan Hyerin meremas tangan besar Sehun yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Dia adalah orang yang menuntunku menjalani kehidupan. Dia adalah mentari yang menyinari hidupku yang kelam. Dia adalah mataku yang membantuku melihat keindahan. Dia bagaikan bunga matahari yang membuatku tersenyum di tengah kesedihan. Dia bak kompas yang menunjukkan arah sehingga aku tidak tersesat di kehidupan yang membingungkan."

Hyerin hanya diam. Ia merasa ada yang akan meledak didalam sana.

"Yeoja itu bernama..."

Ugh, stop Oh Sehun. Tak tahukah kau bahwa sedari tadi Hyerin sibuk menata hatinya?

Hyerin merasakan sesak di bagian dadanya. Cukup. Hyerin tak mau mendengar ini. Ia tak mau menangis seharian gara-gara mendengar pengakuan hoobae tampan yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati. Atau lebih buruknya, Hyerin tak dapat menahan air mata di depan Sehun.

"Yeoja itu bernama... Choi Hyerin."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Hyerin yang sedari tadi menunduk mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Sehun tak percaya. Sehun menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Hyerin noona, nae yeojachin-guga deo eojullaeyo?" Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

Berharap yeoja cantik di hadapannya menjawab seperti apa yang dia inginkan.

Hyerin menatap iris pure hazel Sehun dalam. Mencari titik kebohongan disana. Tapi nihil. Hyerin tak menemukannya. Sehun benar-benar tulus mengatakan itu.

Tes

Setetes air mata Hyerin lolos dari sarangnya. Membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipi mulusnya.

Sehun kaget. Ia kaget melihat yeoja yang dicintainya menangis. Apa tadi ia salah mengucapkan sesuatu?

"N-ne Sehun, aku mau." Hyerin mengangguk.

Sehu membulatkan matanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Tangannya terulur membawa tubuh mungil Hyerin ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tak menyangka Hyerin mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sehun merasa bhwa tubuh mungil Hyeri sangat pas di pelukannya. Sepertinya mereka memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Sehun senang. Bahkan amat sangat senang. Rasanya seperti terbang ke awan menuju langit tertinggi dimana hanya ada Sehun dan Hyerin disana. Sehun ingin berteriak, mengatakan pada dunia bahwa Hyerin sekarang dan selamanya adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Oke, ini lebay. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Hyerin membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia menangis, air mata bahagia. Menikmati desiran aneh yang tercipta saat tangan seseorang yang sekarang resmi menjadi namjachingunya itu mengelus punggungnya pelan. Lembut.

Keduanya terdiam-dalam posisi berpelukan- cukup lama. Menikmati kehangatan yang timbul akibat rengkuhan itu. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang menenangkan.

Sehun dan Hyerin merasakan kupu-kupu yang bergejolak di perut mereka. Euforia ini terlalu menyenangkan. Amat menyenangkan dan membawa mereka berdua larut dalam kebahagiaan.

Sehun menarik tubuhnya. Menatap iris madu Hyerin yang indah. Tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus sisa air mata Hyerin. Sehun sadar ia sudah terperangkap. Terperangkap dalam pesona yeoja mungil di hadapannya.

Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Sehun membuka kotak itu. Mengambil sebuah kalung yang sangat indah. Namja itu memasangkan kalung yang dibawanya ke leher jenjang Hyerin. Benar-benar cantik. Sangat cocok jika Hyerin yang memakai.

"S-sehun, ini indah sekali..." kata Hyerin saat melihat benda yang bertengger indah di lehernya.

"Ne, sama indah dan cantiknya dengan dirimu chagi." Sehun tersenyum tulus dan mengacak rambut Hyerin pelan.

Blush

Lagi-lagi Hyerin tak dapat menahan rona merah di pipinya. Ia berpikir pasti sekarang pipinya sudah semerah tomat. Atau bahkan lebih merah.

"Kalung ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau hanya milikku chagi. Hanya milikku dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku." Lanjut Sehun

"Aku memang milikmu. Gomawo Sehunnie." Hyerin tersenyum manis

"Saranghae Hyerin chagi, jeongmal saranghamnida."

"Nado saranghae Oh Sehun."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mata terpejam. Hyerin mengerti maksud Sehun. Ia pun ikut menutup matanya.

Chup~

Lembut dan manis. Itulah yang mereka rasakan saat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu. Hanya ada cinta dan ketulusan. Saling berbagi kasih sayang melalui tautan bibir yang manis dan memabukkan. Biarkan bangku taman itu menjadi saksi bisu manisnya kisah cinta mereka.

END


End file.
